flophousepodcastfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 10: Good Luck Chuck
Tag : "Tonight on The Flop House we discuss Good Luck Chuck—the horrifying tale of women inexorably drawn to have sex with Dane Cook." Official Show Notes : "Comedian Ritch Duncan joins us, to talk about Good Luck Chuck, starring "comedian" Dane Cook, in a poignant film about love lost, found, and crotch-biting penguins. Meanwhile Dan makes a plea for exploitation filmmakers to stick to their guns, Ritch explains when to allow a bird to ingest its own feces, and Stuart encourages our audience in an act of vandalism against video stores across the nation. : Two notes, one good, one bad: : The GOOD: I've discovered how to compress these files further, so that, going forward, the shows will not be the monster 80 MB downloads. Sorry about the size of previous episodes. You'll note that this one, despite being nearly an hour, is a svelte 25 MB. : The BAD: This episode has an (extremely, extremely quiet, but still noticeable) constant stream of background chatter. I do not know why. Most likely, the headphones for my TV were switched on, and near the mic, while recording, so that we could not hear this ambient noise during the session, but it got picked up on the podcast. Sorry about that–it won't happen again. In the meanwhile, why don't you pretend that you're listening to his episode on old-fashioned terrestrial radio, and what you're hearing in the next channel in the AM dial bleeding into this one. It'll make you feel like you're on a long road trip with your parents...except that your folks are inexplicably listening to three foul-mouthed guys kicking a movie while it's down. Enjoy!" Movie Summary Premise Story : It made guest host Ritch Duncan mad that he had to watch it. He went so far as to declare about the movie - It Sucks AND It Sucks. : Stu (who talks WAY more and with much longer and complete thoughts than he does in modern Flophouse episodes)needed complains that he doesn't find the name "Chuck" as funny as Hollywood seems to. To add context, way back in the time of "Good Luck Chuck", there was also a movie called I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry, and the NBC Universal TV show Chuck. : Pervazoid #1 can't even enjoy the nudity in this movie, as it degrades the women beyond the power of what his penis can enjoy. : It is decided that between the two Dane Cook movies that had been Flopped at this point, Dane Cook appears to be a better dramatic actor than comedic actor. Also, he has a bad complexion. : They discuss how the movie appears to be a play on the name, "Good Luck Fuck", but they can't quite remember what a Good Luck Fuck is supposed to be. : Dane Cook's penis appears to be magic, which leads to Stuart complaining about the basic premise of too many comedies of the time–"My Life is TOO Awesome". He then managed to get in that everyone should go out, rent 40 Days and 40 Nights, and then throw the disc away. He even says that if you incur a fine for doing this, he will find some way of reimbursing you the money. It is not clear if this offer of money is still good today when you're reading this entry. : Ritch complains that the movie is SO ineptly directed that he can't even with good faith say that Dane Cook sucks in this movie because he genuinely isn't a funny guy, because Dane could say it was the director's fault, and he'd have a point. Not to say that Dane Cook isn't a shitty stand-up comedian. Final Judgments * No need to ask–it is a shitty bad-bad movie. It is decided that comedies that aren't funny are the worst movies because they're just boring or awkward. This will not stop the Floppers from doing episodes on bad comedies in the future. Episode Highlights Tangents *As a running concept, Stuart wishes that the name of the movie was said explicitedly by one of the characters in the movie. *Sometimes, fat people aren't beautiful inside. Movie Pitches Quotes Listener Mail Mailbag Song : @Time Letters : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time Recommendations * (Flopper) @Time * (Flopper) @Time * (Flopper) @Time Category:Episodes Category:Dane Cook Category:Jessica Alba Category:Comedies Category:Guest Hosts Category:Heather Doerksen Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies Category:Filmed in Canada Category:Paranormal